The goal of this project is to develop new methods for labeling DNA. The new, nonisotopic labeling methodology should overcome problems of high nonspecific background and low sensitivity associated with the current methods of detection and may ultimately lead to the development of more sensitive in situ DNA sequencing and Southern hybridization analysis procedures.